Su Mayor Tesoro!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke Uchiha, el fuerte, el orgulloso.nos cuenta como es su vida ahora con su segunda oportunidad, su mayor tesoro.


**Hola a todas las personas que se tomen la molestia de leer este pequeño oneshot, digo pequeño porque estoy acostumbrada a hacer fics más largos (los que hayan leído mis fics de Digimon lo sabran). Pero quería publicarles otro oneshot y ya pues salió este cortito. Pero muy tierno…**

**Que puedo compartir con ustedes estoy al borde de una apoplejía por el manga, ya quiero que Sasuke mate a Danzo pero por lo que veo pasaran muchas semanas para eso aun asi lo espero con ansias y ahora en el ultimo manga mi Naruto está desmayado Dios me dará una apoplejía a los quince años.**

**Bueno, los personajes no son de mi propiedad le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo los uso como método de entretenimiento sano sin fines de lucro.**

**Les diré que lean las notas de abajo y pues que dejen muchos, muchos reviews porque me animan a seguir escribiendo. Disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

**El Mayor Tesoro**

Se encontraba sentado cómodamente disfrutando de la momentánea paz que se respiraba en el ambiente. Un joven de tez pálida, cabello negro profundo y ojos del mismo color que respondía al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

El Vengador, conocido por acabar ser el único sobreviviente del respetado clan Uchiha, por matar a su hermano y luego cobrar venganza en su nombre, el joven también era conocido por su frialdad y seriedad, por su amargura y responsabilidad de hecho anteriormente podía llegar a ser considerado fácilmente como una de las personas más insoportablemente conocida.

Hasta que la conoció a ella… Sakura Haruno

Aquella joven de cabello extrañamente rosado primero largo y luego corto por defenderlo a él y a Naruto, ojos jade, carita de ángel, con la una inusual fuerza, experta en medicina y con sentimientos de oro, esa era Sakura.

Además de ser también la única persona que se ha tomado el trabajo de de conocerle realmente y la única que ocupa un lugar en su corazón.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales actualmente era la señora Sakura Uchiha desde hace unos cinco años más o menos.

Le conocía desde hace diez años y aunque tardo en reconocerlo y más aun en aceptarlo se enamoro de ella no sabe cuando fue exactamente, si fue quizá el día que se aferro a su cuerpo llorando por su repentina transformación con aquella marca maldita, tal vez desde que le confesó sus sentimientos aquella noche antes de partir, quizá fue la vez que se reencontró con ella en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Por más que quiso negárselo a si mismo esa joven se fue ganando su corazón de a poco al punto de volverse indispensable para su vida, con su preocupada actitud para con él y sus múltiples atenciones. Aunque al principio le haya parecido una molestia.

Quizá en un principio quiso evitar sufrir por el abandono de alguien nuevamente, después de la masacre de su clan y de quedarse solo en el mundo pensó que si se encariñaba con algo de nuevo también se lo arrebatarían, mas estuvo equivocado. Naruto, Kakashi y ella siempre estuvieron con él y para él tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Hasta que lo lograron claro que fue solo cuando cumplió con su venganza

Se podría decir que siempre le hizo falta el amor maternal pero Sakura cubrió todo eso con su amor incondicional. Inconscientemente culpaba a su hermano el hecho de que su mamá y papá murieran después de todo aunque sabía a la perfección que las cosas no se dieron de esa manera, Itachi fue obligado a hacer lo que hizo en contra de su propia voluntad, él no cometerá el mismo error… él…

Luego de vencer a Danzo y gracias a que Kakashi era el Hokage no se le hizo difícil volver a entrar a la villa y poco a poco devolverle el honor al clan, levanto de nuevo la fuerza policial a pesar de ser primero capitán de escuadrón AMBU.

-¡Papi!-Exclamo una dulce y armoniosa voz.-Ya hemos llagado

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado recordándose a si mismo que la tranquilidad que antes había disfrutado se había acabado con la llegada de aquel pequeño ser.

Pequeños y presurosos pasos se hacían escuchar cada vez más fuertes en dirección hasta que por el umbral de la puerta apareció una dulce niña de no más de cuatro años con su cabello negro oscuro idéntico al suyo cogido en dos colitas pero con los hermosos ojos jade de su madre. Esa era su hija, su tesoro, su pequeña Mikoto Uchiha, en honor a su difunta madre.

-¡Papi!-Repitió la niña aferrándose al cuello de su progenitor.

-Hola corazón ¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto el joven padre a su retoño.

-Agotador papi, la tía Ino no paraba de comprar cosas por donde iba.-Le conto la pequeña en tono cansado.

-¿Y mamá?-Le pregunto-¿La tía Ino dejo que mamá descansara?

-Déjame decirte amor que Ino es realmente una compradora compulsiva.-Se oyó desde el umbral de la puerta dejando ver a una bella joven de no más de veintitrés años con el cabello rosado largo y ojos jades mostrándole al mundo que pronto seria madre nuevamente luciendo radiante con un vestido de pre-maternidad color celeste

-¿Espero que no te hayas cansado demasiado?-Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose donde su esposa para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Asco.-Se escucho de una fina voz.

Sasuke sonrió separándose de su joven esposa.

-¿Qué le compraron a la princesita de la casa?

-Un kimono nuevo.-Exclamo feliz de volver a ser el centro de atención de su adorado padre.

-Iré a preparar la cena.-Anuncio la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

El joven padre se quedo escuchando atentamente la explicación detallada de su pequeña hija sobre el día tan agotador que paso con su tía.

-Y así fue como logramos llegar a casa.-Dijo a punto de terminar la explicación.-Pero tía Ino nos hizo prometer que la acompañaremos la próxima semana.-Dijo emitiendo un sonoro suspiro y haciendo un puchero.

-Se nota que debes estar agotada.-Dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, pero una real y sincera, una que solo es para ellas.

-La comida está servida.-Anuncio una voz desde el comedor

-¡Comida!-Chillo la niña.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sin prisas o apuros a veces interrumpida por algún comentario de su hija, respecto al jardín de infancia o al paseo de esta tarde. Algo que capto su atención más de la cuenta y no le gusto fue un comentario acerca de un niño compañero de su hija, casualmente hijo de su mejor amigo y antiguo rival: Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Quién?-Pregunto el joven de repente en mal tono.

-Minato Uzumaki, es un amiguito del jardín de infancia.-Le dijo su esposa conociendo a la perfección aquel tono en su marido.-El hijo de Naruto y Hinata.

-Si papá Minato es genial, el es muy fuerte y dice que será hok… hok

-Hokage cielo.-Le ayudo su madre.

-¡Si! Eso y bueno suele decir que me protegerá de los abusivos malos.-Le dijo de manera inocente sin notar que su padre se atoraba con la comida. El conocía muy bien que significaba eso y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.-Pero le dije que no era necesario, que yo tenía a mi papá y que él era muy fuerte y me protege.-Dijo alegre.-Además de que soy una Uchiha y por lo tanto no soy una niña débil

Esa frase hizo que Sasuke sintiera florecer por dentro se le hacía tan tierno aquel gesto y claro que siempre la protegería, era su hija y no solo de fantasmas sino también de moscones como el hijo de Naruto.

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a la cama cielo.-Le dijo el padre a su hija.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana mami, hasta mañana papi.-Dijo esto depositando un casto beso en la mejilla de cada uno respectivamente retirándose a su recamara.-Mami no olvides mi cuento.

-Voy tras de ti corazón.-Dijo la joven madre dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba su hija.

Como buen esposo que era recogió la mesa y lavo los trastos. De camino a su recamara paso por el cuarto de su hija y se quedo contemplando la tierna estampa. Su joven esposa dormida en la cama de su pequeña hija y está en iguales condiciones abrazando el abultado vientre de su madre. Se veían adorables.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo se quedo contemplándolas, eran simplemente lo más importante en su vida, tuvo que dejar atrás su vida de soledad y de vengador y ser una persona normal, bueno una persona normal único sobreviviente de un respetado clan. Pero dejo esa vida porque sería muy peligroso para su familia a pesar de que la pequeña es muy fuerte y está seguro que llevara en alto el apellido no quiere exponerla. Sería muy peligroso para ellos, para su esposa, su hija y su hijo por venir, tiene muchos enemigos pero no dejara que nadie los lastime.

Son lo más importante para él…

Son lo único importante para él…

Son su familia, egoístamente suyos…

Son el mayor tesoro que la vida pudo darle…

Son su segunda oportunidad…

Y siempre estará agradecido por ello…

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola mis queridos amantes del SasuSaku bueno quería decirles que agradezco infinitamente su apoyo en mi primer proyecto y espero que este pequeñito fic también tenga buena acogida. Hay algo que quiero pedirles es que se pasen por mi historia "Sakura H" que hoy subo el segundo capitulo y necesita reviews, es que si no tengo me deprimo =(**

**Y si recibo muchos reviews en esta historia y en la de "Sakura H" ya les tengo preparado mi siguiente oneshot y es songfic y Lemmon, será con la canción "Duerme" de Ricardo Arjona, con preparado quiero decirles que ya tengo la idea falta lo más difícil: transcribirla. ¿Qué les parece? Ya saben solo con reviews que no cuesta nada. Y también quiero hacer "El problema" pero narrado desde el punto de vista de Sakura ¿Qué les parece? Ya saben solo reviews.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Sakuritah;**** PAULETTA; Edison; Setsuna17; brenda_fanatic; Alexiel; Ediith; Karina Natsumi; ****Hanabi Sarutobi****;** **asukasoad**

**Esta historia va para ustedes**

**También a todos aquellos que no dejan reviews pero agregan a favoritos y alarmas tanto a la autora como a las historias, muchas gracias.**

**Ya saben mientras mas reviews tenga más rápido actualizo los songfics que quiero hacer, ya tengo la idea me falta escribirla.**

**Por cierto si me demoro publicando o lo que sea no es porque no quiera sino que yo no cuento con internet en mi casa y dependo de los Cyber cafes, espero lo sepan entender.**

**Cuídense mucho, se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


End file.
